Template talk:Infobox character (with hiding)
How do you unhide the rows? --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 23:10, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Depends what you mean by that, there should be a hide/show button made if a row is labelled as hidden, like shown hidden here and expanded after I've clicked on it here , though I've only checked it works using two browsers. If you mean what I think though, if you load up the template in the editor to use it in the you'll see it looks like this . The way I made it was with if statements, which work a little weirdly in wikitext, but pretty much I made it so that if there's any text in one of those boxes it will hide the relevant row and you'll have to use the button to display it. To stop the row from being hidden there has to be no text in the "hide-whatever" box. If you're using the source code to do it, it'll be like this: And so to stop pseudonyms from being hidden the text next to "hide-pseudonyms=" has to be deleted like below: Does that help? Moranth Munitions (talk) 01:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :::MM, I am finding it difficult getting my head round all those different options without seeing them 'for real'. Could you maybe implement them all for one character so we can try them out? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I've just implemented it on the Laseen page, hiding the year of her death. Unless I'm mistaken by what you mean with implement them all and you mean all at once. It would just completely hide both sections of the infobox unless you used the reveal button, like this: Moranth Munitions (talk) 00:22, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :I had a look at your sandbox page so I figured it out. But why haven't you implemented the button? It should appear in the template at least. If you are going to try it out on Laseen you've got to have a button in there or something or else why even bother making the template. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:32, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Scratch that, the button text is invisible in the monobook skin. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 09:32, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Initially, I could see no difference other than there not being the date of death. I then tried viewing in the default skin and the 'show/hide' button turned up. In MonoBook, the year was hidden, but without there being a reveal button to un-hide it. That explains why the examples didn't make sense to me. You'd need to get around that somehow. Not sure why Jade Raven's comment about the same where invisible as well until I switched skin!?! :::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 09:45, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay, I'll get the monobook skin running and try to find out why that's happening, hopefully its something that's possible to sort out. Your comments all make a lot more sense now haha, miscommunication on both ends. In the meantime I'll rollback that edit. Moranth Munitions (talk) 11:39, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The buttons work for me in monobook - I just cant see them in monobook. Try referring to Gardens of the Moon#Editions for ideas. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 12:56, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I found the issue. It will display like the button on the Gardens page, however do you want it blue like that? I was thinking because it goes onto the table, which has a darker/maroon background, the best colour is probably white? It doesn't matter to me as I don't plan to use the monobook skin, but I've left it blue for consistancy for now. It'd only take me a moment to alter it now that I know what's up. Moranth Munitions (talk) 15:10, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I've made the "link" white as per the Malazan Wiki:Manual of Style. Your code is pretty complex! --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:04, February 10, 2015 (UTC)